Mirage
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Potato: The liberator


Mirage

- - -

_Drip_

Eiko often asked Garnet how she became Queen, how she got adopted into the royal family of Alexandria, and who was she really?

Garnet could only provide an answer to the last question, but not the two more mind-probing ones preceding it.

Garnet knew Eiko envied how fate willed her life for the better, while the little summoner unfortunately didn't get swept away on her feet by the royal air that claimed the older woman. Eiko envied her royal life, her royal expectations, and her royal title. The irony was that Garnet envied Eiko's simple life, her simple freedom, and her simple self.

But what did the Queen's supposedly regal life get her in the end? Nothing but an angry brooding war, one she was helpless to prevent. You can say that she summoned Alexander and saved her palace, but at what cost? Countless innocent Alexandrians died that night and as their Queen, she couldn't do anything but watch them perish. She failed them when they were in their most dire need and if they were alive today, she was certain that her good people would not sanction such reckless actions from their figurehead.

That's right. She was just a figurehead desperate Alexandrians drew false hope from and nothing else.

Garnet's mother was a good Queen. Yes…she was…until she fell under the influence of Kuja and was manipulated into executing horrific deeds she would never have committed if things had turned out differently. Queen Brahne would still be alive right now if things had turned out differently. Beatrix and Steiner would be protecting her and Alexandria instead of worrying about Garnet sneaking off with the "monkey boy", as Steiner so crudely noted…if things had turned out differently. She wished a lot of things turned out differently, but that's all in the past now.

Yes, just the past.

_Drip_

_Drip_

Five years ago to be precise.

Who would've thought five years ago that Queen Garnet Til Alexandros would flee from the castle that had housed her for sixteen years? No one, not even I could comprehend her rash and drastic action. It was a spur of the moment thing, an act on impulse, a decision without considering the consequences, or whatever else you want to call it. But, there had to be something, a trigger that offset a series of events leading up to her absconding with a few of her dear friends, right?

Right.

Would you laugh if I told you she left because she wanted a potato? Probably, but I'm serious!

Some people just have a craving for potatoes and Queen Garnet was one of them, but that craving was prohibited in the palace of Alexandria. What can I say? The culinary artists in the kitchen, who brewed up interesting delicacies that didn't quite taste as appealing as they looked or smelled, just strictly forbade food for common dwellers and peasants. Ugh, Garnet just wanted a damn potato. Is that so much to ask? My apologies, please excuse my harsh language. I've been hanging around members of Tantalus for too long.

_Drip _

Now, if I were to utter such a thing in the Alexandria Castle, where correct manners and respect were at the height of proper decorum, I'd probably be reprimanded to no end. But that's just me, not Garnet though. Garnet's propriety could rival those of saints, but…umm…that's not necessarily a good thing. You see, many a times Garnet wanted to scream, to bellow her frustrations to the world and a family who would not heed and accept her angry tantrum, but that'd only disgrace her kingdom and earn her a good week being lectured by the oh-so-boring Dr. Tot. So what did she do? She sucked it in like any good Princess would and lidded her throat to prevent her fusses from venting.

I feel so sorry for her. She just wasn't a natural princess. She was meant to be a carefree girl, one who was suppose to enjoy finding hidden alcoves in Madin Sari or scouting for silly imaginary monsters threatening to burn her home, not conforming to expectations higher than she could ever envision. But on one fateful, stormy night when the rain and waves clashed relentlessly against each other and the water beneath her wooden boat churned dangerously enough to flip Garnet and her biological mother into the maw of the ocean, her life was changed forever.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Don't get me wrong. Garnet didn't loathe her life in Alexandria, she even enjoyed it sometimes, but ultimately life as princess just wasn't meant for her. I think she realized that when she met me, and she was able to find her true self again. However, it was anything but easy. She had cruel nightmares, haunting visions, and buried memories that persistently leeched on to her on our journeys. I truly loved Garnet, so I drew her out of her pensive thoughts, shielded her from ghosts of her past, and reassured her whenever doubt lingered. I guess I was her protector, although she did have another. Her true knight had done a much better job at making her happy than me.

_Drip_

Oh, Garnet! She was like me, someone who loved new adventures and exploring new places. Our expedition was filled with sorrow and joy, and although it was mostly sorrow, I wouldn't trade it for anything else in Gaia. I've learned so much about myself, about my true self. Likewise, Garnet evolved into a whole new woman, independent and headstrong, ready to take on anything in her way.

_Drip_

You know, back when she was a princess, Garnet had always wanted to do chores, but Alexander have mercy on the servants if Queen Brahne found out. She'd probably have them disposed, or worse, have them sent to Beatrix and Steiner to be dealt with. I can understand Garnet's need to do chores though. It's actually quite fun and when you see the servants sinking their arms into a huge basin of water with multi-colored bubbles gurgling as they make their way above the surface, you'd also want to plunge your hands into the watery abyss.

_Drip_

Releasing a long forlorn sigh, I picked up the last dress in my wash bin, wringing the heavy waterlogged garment with my hands, making sure to squeeze out as much water as I can before hanging it loosely over a rod that protruded out of the side of my new house made just for drying clothes. The sun peaked over the valley cracks and I smiled, pleased that I didn't have to wait more than a day for the assorted clothes to dry.

If only Garnet were here with me today. I know she'd love doing what I'm doing now.

But she's not here…and she'll never be here again, ever.

She died, and I miss her terribly. How long has it been, I wondered. Was it over twenty years? Or maybe it was just five years? Doesn't matter. It's in the past; it's all in the past.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice called me through the window of my new home. It was a small house, quiet and peaceful, just like the other houses in Dali.

"Eiko!" I said enthusiastically, waving to the eleven-year-old girl peering at me with a grin on her face.

She motioned for me to come in with her hand, yelling, "Sarah! I cooked your favorite meal! Potatoes with butter!"

When you conform to the rural life, everything becomes so much easier, so much simpler.

You could eat whatever you want.

"I'll be right there, Eiko!" I yelled back, letting my voice travel through my cupped hands.

Grabbing the empty basin, I started making my way back to my house.

You could do whatever chores you want.

"Oh, there you are!"

Spinning around before approaching the door, I greeted Zidane with a bright smile as he walked beside me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, the other hand forcing the blade of his Butterfly Sword solidly into the ground. Even though we were leading a passive life with no more wars, Zidane still insisted on training…just in case.

He gave me a soft peck on my left cheek, his brilliant blue eyes roaming across my face before stating something he said to me everyday, "You're beautiful, Dagger."

And best of all, you could love anyone you want.

-End

Author's Notes: I just had the sudden urge to write this. :) In case you were wondering, the 20+ years and 5 years respectively refer to the death of the real Garnet and Dagger's counterpart Garnet. Sorry if you were confused! Please leave a comment/critique and as always, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
